The present invention relates to a game.
Games of the type described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,903, issued Sept. 28, 1971 to Cooper et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,945, issued Feb. 1, 1972 to Breslow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,825, issued Aug. 22, 1972 to Dorazio, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,621, issued Jan. 23, 1973 to Ames, U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,400, issued Mar. 5, 1974 to Glass et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,684, issued Jan. 21, 1975 to Gasten et al.
Objects of the invention are to provide a game of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and provides amusement and interest for children.